grand_line_one_piece_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rickert D. Charybdis
Rickert is an 18-year old pirate who loves adventure and freedom. While he has a crazed and wild personality, he is very friendly and sociable. For a short while, he was a member of the Morpheus Pirates, after they disbanded, he formed his own crew, the Oblivion Pirates. He one day hopes to become the most notorious and wealthy pirate on the seas! Appearance Rickert is 18 years old, 5' 4", pale white, and has bright blue eyes. He has short, smooth black hair. He wears a jacket that's entirely black except for blue trimmings, with a plain black shirt and pants, and black shoes. He is overall quite thin and short for his age. Personality Fun-loving and curious, Rickert a very sociable and friendly person. He often shirks responsibility and duty in favor of freedom and entertainment. If someone needs help, he'll assist them as long as whatever he's doing holds his interest. If he regards that person as a friend, he will always do his best to come through for them. Dream To sail the seas with a mighty pirate crew, collecting treasure and having fun adventures! He one day hopes to return to his home island and marry his lover, Sonia, once he has gained enough wealth to take care of her. Backstory Rickert grew up on a small island near the Red Line, in East Blue. It was quite isolated from other islands and had little influence from the Navy, so it was a haven for pirates and criminals of all kinds. Rickert spent his days exploring the vast forests outside of his village, pretending he was off on adventures. He also loved wandering around the village, watching ships of all sizes sail into the harbor, and looking at all the different sorts of people. Because of the large amounts of pirates and criminals, Rickert learned how rough the world was quite early on. Despite this, he was intrigued by the life of freedom and adventure that pirates led. When he was 16, he met a girl named Sonia, who was almost as wild and fun-loving as he was. They quickly fell in love, but Sonia's parents were very wealthy, while Rickert's were just barely getting by. Her parents forbade Sonia from seeing Rickert, not wanting his poverty and wild personality to corrupt her. Rickert vowed to set off on the adventure he'd always dreamed of, to one day obtain enough wealth and notoriety to return to his island and marry Sonia. He would become the greatest pirate there ever was! For a more detailed backstory, click here: http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1icotv/week_3_beginning_the_choices_we_make/cb4bk3p History Chippenford Arc: After a few days of rowing in his hastily-built dinghy, Rickert arrived at Havanna. Eager to explore the island and have his first of many adventures, Rickert almost immediately ran into the pirate Anselm, captain of the Morpheus Pirates. Anselm offered Rickert a position on the crew if he could develop a special skill that would be useful while sailing. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1icotv/week_3_beginning_the_choices_we_make/cb35n8k ---- Shizu, the Morpheus Pirates' navigator, meets Rickert and offers to help him find his way around the town and search for a place where Rickert can learn how to cook. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1icotv/week_3_beginning_the_choices_we_make/cb3wdrd ---- Exploring the island, he comes across a man named Sia, an assassin who has business on Havanna. After a lengthy conversation about their goals and dreams, Shizu returns, and Rickert introduces the two of them. They soon decide to have a test of their archery skills, which Rickert watches. It was a close battle, and the two of them decide to treat their wounds at the local inn. Rickert runs off for more exploring, and meanwhile Shizu invites Sia to join the crew as their new doctor. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1icotv/week_3_beginning_the_choices_we_make/cb4lf4o ---- Rickert encounters a strange, cloaked man on the island. He offers many people, including Rickert, a choice: Strength or wealth, which is more important? After thinking for a moment, Rickert chooses strength, as do the majority of others. He then proceeds to answer a series of riddles presented by the man in a strange illusionary world. In the end, the man seemed pleased, granting him a mysterious pendant. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1ie866/week_3_sidequest_choices_doors/cb58kpf ---- The next day, Rickert oversleeps, but still arrives just in time for a meeting with his crew. Sia meets Anselm, and Shizu gives his pet dog, Kyoto, to Rickert to take care of. Rickert, ever the dog lover, eagerly agreed. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1itnd4/week_3_midweek_limbo/cb81iab ---- Rickert heads to the training fields, hoping to make himself stronger for the journey ahead. He encounters a mercenary known as "Armsmaster Revil", a man known for his mastery of multiple weapons. Rickert challenges him to a spar, but the mercenary declines. Afterwords, Rickert trains on his own for a bit before Sia enters and challenges him to a fight. Rickert eagerly agrees to a match, and after a hectic battle emerges victorious. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1itnd4/week_3_midweek_limbo/cb81jrs http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1itnd4/week_3_midweek_limbo/cb86pk2 ---- Later on, Rickert hears the mysterious old man's voice in his head, stating that a competition would be held to determine who was the most worthy of a prize. Rickert spoke to many other participants, mostly feeling that it would have been easier to simply fight for the prize, rather than talk to each other. Each person had to vote for who they thought was most worthy, and who they thought was most unworthy. After lengthy discussion, Stingray and Klimlor were tied for most worthy, while Karizai was determined unworthy. Rickert, who voted for himself, stayed at the sidelines while Stingray and Klimlor were given the choice of how to punish Karizai. Klimlor refused, and as a result, Stingray recieved the reward, which came in the form of a devil fruit. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1iwb67/week_3_sidequests_choices_doors_finale/ ---- As the week neared it's end and the crew prepared to set sail, Rickert met Hori, the Morpheus Pirates' shipwright. They sparred with each other, not even knowing that they were in the same crew, and Hori defeated Rickert without much effort. Sia showed up, and the three of them discovered that they were all Anselm's crewmates. They decided to finish up gathering supplies for their journey before meeting back at the ship. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1j47fr/week_3_end_strength/cbbfsyo ---- Setting Sail Arc: At last, Rickert set sail with his pirate crew, the Morpheus Pirates, on a journey to the island of Yukiryu, far to the south of Chippenford. They encounter a mysterious pirate ship with crimson sails, and upon meeting with them, the crew states that they are in fact the Crimson Pirates and are being pursued by marine forces. Anselm offers to help them escape, but they reject it, stating that they do not want them involved. The ship seems very suspicious, and they sail onwards towards Red Hill to the west. As it grows later, Rickert challenges Shizu to a spar, during which he finds out that Shizu has in fact eaten a Devil Fruit. Despite this, Rickert manages to win. The next day, the marine ship in pursuit of the Crimson Pirates appears. Hungry for battle, the crew decides to ambush them. As the captain starts to inspect their ship, the Morpheus pirates launch a sneak attack, damaging the ship and isolating the captain from his crew. However, the crew had underestimated the captain's strength, and the enemy ship was severely damaging The Dreaming Mist. Anselm decided to surrender rather than lose the ship, and the marine captain decided to spare them after conversing with an Admiral, and he shortly after resumed chasing the Crimson Pirates. Rickert and the others were humiliated, and vowed to repair their ship at Yukiryu and to get stronger before facing the marines again. To this end, Rickert sparred Sia a few days later. http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1jfo6n/week_4_beginning_separation/cbe6u52 http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1jrv5o/week_4_midweek/cbhnzqu http://www.reddit.com/r/GrandLineRP/comments/1k2hsz/week_4_endweek/cbmj6i1 ---- Techniques Level 1 Unarmed: Maelstrom Style- Shadow Kick: Rickert leaps forward and delivers a massively powerful kick to an enemy. +2 damage, +2 hit, 4 turn CD. Level 5 Unarmed: Maelstrom Style- Blitz Strike: '''Rickert's arms punch so fast, they are set ablaze before he leaps into the air and performs an ultra-fast punch down on an enemy. The punch is so strong that it inflicts a burn wound that does damage over time. +5 damage, deals an additional 2 damage for 3 turns, 5 turn CD. '''Level 10 Unarmed: Windwalk: '''Rickert moves incredibly fast, increasing his dodge rate for an attack, or alternatively he can increase an ally's dodge rate for an attack by moving to shield them. +8 dodge rate, or +8 to ally's dodge rate, 5 turn CD. '''Level 15 Unarmed: Maelstrom Style- Thunder Tempest: '''Rickert rains down attacks on an enemy with the force of a hurricane, focusing on being fast and powerful rather than accurate. +15 damage, - 5 to hit. If it hits, the enemy has - 5 to hit and -5 to dodge for 3 turns. If it misses, Rickert gains +5 to hit on his next normal attack. 6 turn CD. '''Level 1 Ranged: Air Stab: '''Rickert flicks the air, sending an almost invisible ranged attack towards an enemy. +3 hit, 3 turn CD. '''General Technique- Kyoto's Rage: Rickert is in charge of the crew's dog, Kyoto. Kyoto runs at an enemy and attacks, dealing 10 extra damage (on top of your own attack, but this only hits if your attack hits), and lowers their dodge by 1 for 2 turns. 6 turn CD. (1) General Technique- Observation Haki (Defensive) Level 1: '''The user can sense beings around them and predict their movements, enabling them to evade attacks more easily. +12 dodge, 6 turn CD. (5) Skills and Abilities '''Traits: Path of the Adventurer 1 - Whims Description: Rickert's happy-go-lucky attitude and love of life have left him blessed by the gods of adventure. People naturally favor him and help him on his journey. Effect: Rickert can activate this to +5 his roll when taking/asking for a quest/beginning an adventure. This will often lead to hidden bonuses or hints. Once per conversation. Cooking 1 - C's Special Chicken Effect: +10 TA for one fight. Can make a maximum of one of these per day (Thread). Must be made and consumed within the same day (Else it goes bad). Items and Equipment Stats HP: 290 Skill: Unarmed 15 / Ranged 3 Weapon: Bloody Nails / None TA: (3*15)+ 45 = 90 / (3*3)+ 0=9 TD: 80 DR: 1d20+0 Dodge Roll: 1d20 + (80/10) + (0/5) = 1d20+8 Attack Roll: 1d20+15 / 1d20+3 Damage: 45 / 5 --- Passive: Each Successful Hit adds +1 hit for 3 turns, Max Stacks 3 Maelstrom Style- Shadow Kick Ready: +2 damage, +2 hit, 4 CD Maelstrom Style- Blitz Strike Ready: +5 damage, inflicts 2 damage for the next 3 turns, 5 CD Windwalk Ready: +8 to dodge, can be used on an ally, 5 CD Maelstrom Style- Thunder Tempest Ready: +15 damage, - 5 hit, target loses - 5 hit and - 5 dodge for 3 turns if it hits them. If it misses, Rickert gains +5 hit on his next normal attack. 6 turn CD Air Stab Ready: +3 hit, 3 turn CD Kyoto's Rage Ready: +10 damage on top of normal attack, lowers enemy dodge by 1 for 2 turns, 6 CD Observation Haki (Defensive) Level 1 Ready: +12 to dodge, 6 CD Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Morpheus Pirates